She fell for it
by Moon Prynces
Summary: May is falling for Drew, hard. And literally. Contestshipping, slight OOC and a pinch of humor.


10-23-07

5:29pm

Summary–May is falling for Drew, hard. And literally. Contestshipping, slight OOC and a pinch of humor.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Pokémon, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–She fell for it**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

Typical. She never paid attention to where she was going when there a pokémon contest being held. And sure, she'd like to argue that she was busy thinking up new strategies and improving her game plan, but he knew how to deflect them with the right words and make her cheeks puff up in irritation.

But currently, Drew was staring down blankly at the girl with a red bandana who was sitting on the floor. It took a few moments for either of them to realize what had happened.

"Can't you watch where you're going?!" she shouted, still shaking her head. When she did look up however, it was to the sight of his ever prominent smirk. "Oh, it's just you," she said snippily.

Drew himself was shaking his head at all the odds that they were once again in the same region and at the same contest.

"And you're not going to help me up, are you?" May asked again, this time raising a brow and trying to seem condescending.

Out of nowhere a thought struck him, and then he found himself chuckling instead of replying to her with one of his best retorts. May glanced at him curiously after picking herself off the ground and brushing off her bottom.

"What's so funny?" she asked again.

Drew put a hand in front of his mouth as his laughter died down. "It's nothing," he shook his head. "So I see you've decided to compete. Good luck with that," he said, smirking again.

May wondered how he could pull off the condescending look while she couldn't manage to stay angry at someone. "Hey, wait!" she said when he continued walking past her. "That's it? No other comments? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the brunette asked, putting her hands on her hips.

The green-haired boy let out a rare grin. "I'm up next." He looked up. "And apparently you're soon after," he said after the announcement was made.

The girl yelped in surprise, and the two walked off, knowing this wouldn't be their last encounter for the day.

**xoxo**

It had been a tiring day, for trainers, coordinators and fans alike. Drew sat on one of the few remaining cushioned sofas in the Pokémon Center's lobby, guzzling a bottle of water.

After hydrating himself and throwing the empty bottle into a nearby bin, he noticed the nice, roomy sofa was still his alone. So exhausted from his earlier activities, the boy threw himself back onto the couch and laid there for a moment with his eyes closed.

"I could fall asleep right here," he mumbled to himself, hands behind his head. His legs were still stretched out on the floor at the end of the sofa because it didn't have any armrests on either side, making it roomier.

A moment of silence passed, although he could still hear the rustling and chatter of people moving around the center. It was only seven or so anyway.

"Ugh, ow!" He sat up suddenly, eyes flying open and moving a hand to rub his foot. That's when Drew looked over to the left of where his feet had been to find someone sprawled onto the floor.

"You're the one going 'ow' when _I'm_ the one down here?" she asked angrily, sitting up and turning to look at him. "Why am I not surprised?" She rolled her eyes.

Drew stared before what had transpired finally hit him. And like before, he found himself trying to contain his laughter.

May looked up from examining the damage done to her person – specifically her knees, elbows and hands. She stared at him strangely for a moment, unsure if this was the same person she was so..._fond_ of. "And just _what_ is so funny?" May questioned, slowly standing up and wincing as she tried to bend her right knee.

"It's nothing," he responded, a few more chuckles escaping. And then he was suddenly all serious. "Nothing," Drew said again, nonchalantly. "You okay?" he asked, feigning disinterest.

"Did you do that to me on purpose?!" May shrieked, thinking she'd figured him out.

"What? No! Why would I want to trip you? You're the one who–" Drew broke off the sentence and a grin spread across his face – one so wide that May was in shock. He shook his head, a hand moving to cover his face as if he just wouldn't let her see him in such a joyous state.

May stared a bit longer, uncomfortable with his extremely jovial mood and still unsure if she was the butt of his inside joke. "Uh...I'll see you around then. When you're sane and okay..." she said to him, walking away and wondering what the hell was so damn funny.

**xoxo**

May was treading lightly now. It's not that she was avoiding him, but every time she'd seen Drew since the first day of the contest he'd been acting so weird. Ash and Brock just shrugged at first when she'd told them about it. And then after witnessing him start chuckling as someone –sometimes himself – was in the middle of speaking, the two concluded something. Which they didn't bother to inform May of.

Despite this though, none of them could figure out what was so funny. So May was stuck living in fear that she had done something horribly embarrassing and was trying to hide from the green-haired boy at all costs.

At the moment she was peeking around the corner of a hallway in the Pokémon Center, surveying the area from the moment she'd left her room.

"Who are you looking for?"

May jumped three feet in the air before turning around mechanically to see him standing behind her with a bright, cheery smile – which she guessed to be the trap for some cruel joke he had planned.

"No one..." she giggled nervously, cursing herself for being so bad at lying. "What are you so happy about anyway?" May questioned him, trying not to sound curious.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," Drew said, grinning to himself as he brushed past her and walked away, leaving the poor girl more confused than before.

"Yes, I would," she mumbled to herself.

**xoxo**

"Face it – he's probably just hiding something that no one needs to know anyway," Brock suggested as the three of them sat around a table eating lunch. Pikachu sat on the table clutching a bottle of ketchup and bobbing his head up and down happily.

May glanced away from the electric pokémon and looked at her friends, who went back to stuffing themselves with food. She sighed to herself, taking a small bite from her own plate.

"It doesn't matter anyway, May. Soon the contest will be over and we'll be leaving," Ash said with a full mouth.

First she made a disgusted face and threw a napkin at him, before realizing how true his words were. Although she would love to figure out the great, hilarious mystery...it didn't matter. They would be leaving soon, and so would he! And then they would all forget about how weird he'd been acting lately and life would go on.

"Thanks Ash! You're right!" May jumped up from the table and ran off, suddenly eager to train some more.

Pikachu looked up with a head tilt going 'pika pi?' as Ash and Brock shook their heads, not really caring about anything at the moment but a decent meal. May could be excited about leaving, but these two knew they'd be starving before three days of traveling.

And with that thought and teary eyes they vowed to slow down to savor the meal. Pikachu smacked his forehead and mumbled a 'chaa'.

**xoxo**

"AHH!" she screamed, jumping and clutching her heart in shock.

He just shook his head with a lazy grin, hands in his pockets.

May tried to calm herself, eyes still wide. "Sorry, you caught me off guard," she tried to explain.

"I know," he responded, removing his hands and walking over casually. "You were pretty into training and all. I guess only something like an earthquake would've distracted you," Drew commented, stopping just a few feet away.

She recalled Skitty, which had been looking at the two curiously up until this point and was only mildly surprised when May had screamed.

"Yeah, and you," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

She turned around to face him, holding her pokéball tightly. "Nothing!" she replied, blinking exaggeratedly.

Drew just grinned wider at her. "So when are you guys leaving anyway? You stuck around longer than I would've thought. You're not gonna get anywhere slacking off you know," he said, looking around uninterestedly.

May made a face at him when she thought he wasn't looking. "Yeah, well, for your information..."

He looked up, trying not to seem too expectant.

"It's none of your business!" she shouted, sticking out her tongue and looking quite comical.

Drew laughed out loud, once again putting May in an uneasy spot. He finally noticed this. "What's wrong? Lost all hope in winning another competition?" he teased.

"No..." she trailed off, making herself busy by putting the pokéball still in her hand into her pouch. "Just...remembered! I gotta go help Brock with shopping before we leave!" May said – a little too loudly and a dead giveaway that she had just come up with the idea.

"May," Drew started off, giving her a serious stare, "It's almost nine o'clock. I doubt Brock goes shopping this late."

"Yeah, well...I've just...forgotten something I need to do, so I need to go do it right away!" she tried again, looking around hopelessly.

"Okay...but if you can't remember what it is you're supposed to do," his eyes trailed across the floor, "How can you go and do it now?" he asked.

"Eh..." May looked taken-aback at the logic, wanting to smack her head outright. "Gotta go! Sorry Drew! Hope to see you before we–" She tried to make a break for it and dash past him and into the Pokémon Center, only a few yards out of her reach.

But on her way, an arm shot out and caught her square in the stomach, blocking her path and slightly knocking the wind out of her. She leaned over his arm a little, holding it with her own hands and tried to regain her breath.

May sharply looked up at him. "What was that for?!" she demanded, fixing her posture – though her open palm still rested on his arm to hold her up from doubling over in pain.

He was grinning wider than she'd seen in the past few days and his eyes shone with a new light, not to mention his answer made her jaw drop.

"Just...trying to get you to fall for me," Drew said brightly.

May watched as he moved closer and...

Well, they fell.

Because Brock had come to the back door, pushing it open harshly at the wrong moment. And as light spilled across the grass he saw two figures on the floor looking as red as tomatoes.

**xo end xo**

**Yes, yes**, I should be shot or something. Not only am I falling behind on school stuff, but now I'm taking "breaks" from my other works to write random one-shots that pop into my head while I'm in class. Got this idea like yesterday or something. Hope it was worth the read!

Sure they seem a little OOC, and maybe I missed some points. Max wasn't there because I dunno...I kinda forgot about him, and then he didn't seem all that essential to the storyline.

11:38pm


End file.
